Love is the Lyrics
by LorMenari
Summary: For an iPod shuffle challenge, all Fabrevans, all based on songs :
1. Love Remembers

**Doing a challenge: First 10 songs that come on your shuffle, write a drabble based on it.**

**All will be Fabrevans based.**

* * *

><p>Love Remembers – Craig Morgan<p>

Quinn couldn't forget what Sam was wearing the day he broke up with her. It was his bullseye shirt. It was the same one he wore when he got slushied by his own teammates. His face was plastered in her mind, the way he told her 'no harm, no foul,' and the way he spoke Na'vi. She had gone home instantly to figure out what those words meant. After she realized it was too late to fix what they had, she had ran to Finn because she figured, hey, maybe he could take Sam's place. And through forced smiles and heartbreaking times, she realized, no one could take Love's place. It was impossible.

Sam remembered what she was wearing that day. She had on the cutest outfit, making her look more like a child when he broke up with her. He honestly didn't want to, but he couldn't be made a fool of. No, she had cheated and lied and he had to break up with her. And he remembered her face when he told her what he did and she looked so broken when she told him that she had chosen him. And he wanted to take it back, to take her back, but he didn't. His pride got in the way. He had tried to convince himself things with Santana would be better. They weren't. Currently, he was trying Mercedes. Still, there wasn't much there. Not like how it was with Quinn.

They both remembered his promise, when he got done on one knee and gave her the ring. He had told her he wanted to marry her someday. He had meant every word he said. Sam honestly did want to marry her someday. She had believed him and slipped that ring on her finger after he defended Kurt. And she wore that ring every day they were together.

And Quinn convinced herself that drinking would make that numbness go away but time and time again, she would wake up from a hang over and remember that Love was gone and he was with someone else and she wished she would have thrown that little bottle out.

Sam would close his eyes after spending time with Mercedes as he lied on his bed and remember the way Quinn's cotton candy lip gloss tasted on his lips after a make-out session. And he remembered the plans they had made. They would graduate together, go off to college and get married. After that, Sam would always cry.

Quinn couldn't forget the way he smiled or the way sang just to her. Every thing about him was so perfect and so _right_ that it broke her heart all over again. She remembered sneaking out to meet him at a lake outside of Lima. It was cold but they decided to go for a small dip, just to be a little rebellious. If she closed her eyes, she could remember the way his fingertips felt as they pushed through her soaking wet hair. She would reach into the drawer of her side table, pull out that little white box and put the ring on. And Quinn would always cry.


	2. Last Kiss

**Song number 2. I swear my iPod hates me sometimes.**

* * *

><p>Last Kiss – Taylor Swift<p>

From the moment he walked away from her, Quinn thought about him. His voice, his smell, just everything would replay over and over in her mind. She couldn't get Sam Evans out of her head. She could remember everything about him. She remembered how he whispered things in her ear during glee and how she always smiled because of him. The girl messed up. She royally screwed things up by kissing Finn. And she wanted to blame Santana for informing Sam, but she knew it was her own damn fault. And here it was, the night before they were supposed to leave for New York and she was sitting on her bed in one of his old t-shirts, thinking about how he got up to sing Justin Biber to her and was shameless. He owned his dorky and she found it incredibly sexy. And she loved him. She loved him more than she ever expected to. She just didn't know how to be something he missed.

Sam wished things were different. He wished Quinn had never kissed the douchbag Finn. Weren't they supposed to be friends? Too bad friendship meant very little to the way too tall boy. Sam could remember everything about the blond beauty. She was always the life of the party and he would roll his eyes but he knew he would do anything for her. If she had asked him to steal or cheat for her, he would have done it in a heartbeat. He loved her. He was still in love with her. And, yeah, Sam was single and she was too, but things weren't the same and they couldn't go back to being Sam and Quinn, could they? The boy wasn't lying when he told her he wanted to marry her someday but now, their story was over before it ever really had a chance to begin. He never thought they would end. He never thought they would have a last kiss. He just didn't know how to be something she missed.


	3. I Wonder

**This one is a bit short. I was falling asleep when writing it! Hope you like. I promise, they are not all sad. :)**

* * *

><p>I Wonder – Diffuser<p>

It was three years after graduation and Sam still couldn't get over losing Quinn. How could he? She was the love of his life. Yeah, he was only twenty-one and most guys don't think about that sort of stuff, but he did. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Who the hell was Quinn Fabray to make him fall in love with her and then cheat on him like he meant nothing?

Did she ever think about him? Maybe when she was bored? Or when she was walking around New York? And even though he was mad at her, she still meant everything to him. He lived in New York too, and they saw each other at a bar a couple of nights ago. He was drunk. And he had confessed everything to her. She looked at him like maybe she felt the same but then_ he _came over and took her away. He didn't know if she was actually with Puck again or if they were just friends, but damn, it hurt. And now it was six am and he was staring into his coffee cup, phone pressed to dial her number and he wasn't going to give up on her. Not again.


	4. Without The Girl

**I really like doing these. They are fun when you get stuck in a story.**

* * *

><p>Without the Girl – Daniel Bedingfield<p>

Sam didn't want to live without Quinn. He prayed that one day she would come around and want him but right now, she was still getting over Finn. Sam tried not to let her know how much he still liked her, no, loved her. He hid his heart from her because he wanted her to come after him for once. Sam wanted to be chased. He sat in the boy's locker room with Puck, Finn, Artie and Mike. The summer had come gone and football was back up. Sam's parents had finally landed jobs and his family was renting an apartment. He felt much better about everything.

"Evans, I heard you were with 'Cedes," Puck said from across the room.

Sam shook his head. He wasn't with Mercedes anymore. They tried things out but neither of them felt any real chemistry. It just wasn't there. Plus, the girl knew his heart wasn't with her. It was still with the blond ex-head cheerleader.

"Nah, we broke up within the first month of summer. There wasn't anything there," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Finn supplied.

Sam shook his head. There was no reason to be sorry. Except for the fact that the girl of his dreams only wanted to be friends. That kind of sucked.

Mike put his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Giver her time dude, she'll come around. We all know how much she loved you."

All eyes were on the usually quiet Asian boy. He wasn't one to give advice out like that. Though everyone knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Don't look at me like that," the boy said to the other three. "Unlike you three, I can keep a girl. I can stay in a relationship without cheating or being idiotic." He turned back to Sam, "Much like you, man. Give her time."

Sam smiled at him. He appreciated the boy's advice. Though he felt it wasn't going to work, he still was thankful that Mike was his friend. Sam shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the locker room to the parking lot outside. His eyes were trained to the floor but the moment he looked up, they caught the eyes he'd been dying to see.

Quinn licked her lips and smiled at him in that cute way. He had never seen her smile at anyone else that way before. Sam blushed a little and smiled. No, he wasn't going to live without the girl and maybe...just maybe, it seemed she felt the same way.


	5. Home

**It's another short one, but I had only listened to the song once before so I wasn't too sure what it was about when writing this one. :) Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Home – Michael Buble<p>

Sam closed his eyes as he got on the airplane. He sat down in his seat and looked at the window. He was going home. Finally. Sam had been gone way too long on his tour. It was an international one and his wife hardly went with him. No, singing and meeting fans wasn't her dream, but she always supported Sam. Plus, with a new baby, it would have been out of the question. Now, two months later he was finally going to see her and his little three month old baby girl. He had all the letters he had written her in his carry on. They were filled with simple words and he felt she deserved more than that so he had never sent them. He had been to Paris and Rome and other amazing cities filled with beauty, but he was going home to the most beautiful thing ever, Quinn.

The plane took off and he slipped on his headphones to fall into a deep slumber, hoping the plane ride would be quick and let him get back to his one true love. He fell into a deep sleep filled with sweet dreams and before he knew it, the stewardess was waking him up to tell him they had landed. Sam quickly got up and grabbed his carry on and got off the plane. And there she was. Looks like she left baby Lilly at home with the grandparents. Sam dropped his luggage as Quinn came running to him. He scooped her into his arms and kissed her like it was his last. He was home.


	6. Take Me With You

**I know some people are reviewing and saying some of them are too short. It's part of the challenge. You only have how long the songs plays. It helps when I actually really know the song well, because I know what to write. But, that's why they are short. Just supposed to be drabbles! :)**

* * *

><p>Take Me With You – Secondhand Serenade<p>

"Can we start over?" she asked him the first day glee club was back in session.

Sam had been sitting by Mercedes but she had moved over to gossip with Kurt about the latest fashion and he felt lost. It wasn't like Mercedes and him were dating anymore. Their brief relationship had been strange at best. It was awkward and definitely more of a friends thing than anything. So, they had mutually decided friends is all they would ever be after sharing an awkward kiss.

Sam looked up at her, eyes meeting hers. God, she was so breathtaking. Always had been and it seemed the summer had changed her. She was tan and her hair had grown out some. Sam gestured for her to sit down beside him. He wasn't going to say anything until he heard her out.

"Sam, I...I've been denying myself love for too long."

The blond bit her lip and looked down at her hands. They were playing with her skirt and she knew fidgeting was a dead give away for her nervousness. But, that's what she was, nervous. The moment she had heard about him moving on with Mercedes, she felt like she was going to die. It had hurt when he started dating Santana, but she knew it was more to get back at her than anything else. But with Mercedes, it was like maybe he had moved on. And don't get her started on how she felt about her supposed close friend dating another one of her exes. Santana had been the one to tell her the couple had called it quits due to their new found friendship. She had started to plan the very second the news reached her ears. She would get him back one way or another.

His eyes searched her face for signs. And then her eyes fluttered up to meet his and it was like coming home. He knew he couldn't deny her anything.

"I know you have...it's why you do thing to mess stuff up...it's also why you get into relationships with people who put you in second place. It's why...it's why you cheated on me. Because you were afraid...right?" he asked gently.

He understood her. He wasn't lying when he told her he wasn't dumb when it came to things about her. Sam instinctively understood her need and want to be on top but he also got the reason she cheated. Quinn was afraid of love.

"Yeah...that's pretty much it. And because...he manipulated me. But...in the end, I chose you. I wanted you."

Glee club was almost starting and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If your curious, my favorite color's blue. And I like to sing in the shower, if you like I'd sing to you."

Quinn smiled upon hearing those words. It was a song that she had heard him sing a lot when they were just hanging out. Sam said the song wrapped up everything nicely for him. And then before she could realize what was going on, he stood up and announced he was prepared to sing. He grabbed his guitar and walked to the front of the room.

"This song, like everything I'll be singing from now on, is for my girlfriend, Quinn."


End file.
